


Drabbles.

by luvessel



Series: Kakashi-sensei y Gojō-sensei. [1]
Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Bratty Gojo Satoru, Gojo Satoru Being an Asshole, Gojo Satoru-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Introspection, Lamento las etiquetas en inglés :p, M/M, Minor Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Young Gojo Satoru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvessel/pseuds/luvessel
Summary: —Kakashi, conoce a Gojō Satoru. Es el hijo de un diplomático, estarás a cargo de él hasta que pueda volver a su hogar.¿El hijo de un diplomático? De nuevo, ¿cuándo comenzó a verse como niñera?Esto en realidad no tiene sentido, solo quería leer algo donde ambos estén. No creo que llegue a mayor audiencia y solo es por puro entretenimiento.
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Kakashi-sensei y Gojō-sensei. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038770
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Gojō y Kakashi-sensei**.

Kakashi observa al extraño delante suyo, entrecerrando los ojos casi con sospecha. La mirada que le devuelve el chico –casi parece mayor que sus estudiantes– es una de diversión y travesura. Él está consciente de que el chico lo está analizando, ignorando la sutileza al hacerlo. Quizás era _demasiado_ descarado para su propio bien. Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro observando la interacción antes de emerger en una nueva conversación.

—Kakashi, conoce a Gojo Satoru. Es el hijo de un _diplomático_ , estarás a cargo de él hasta que pueda volver a su _hogar_.

¿El hijo de un diplomático? De nuevo, ¿cuándo comenzó a verse como niñera?

* * *

**Irritante**.

Kakashi siempre se había considerado una persona paciente, en especial si solía ser víctima de Maito Gai. A lo largo de su vida, entre experiencia y _experiencias_ , él creía haberse entrenado en el arte de la templanza y prudencia. Él al menos se veía y se sentía diferente, después de todo tuvo que hacerse cargo del exuberante Jinchūriki de la aldea y no perder la cabeza en el proceso. Tanto Naruto como Gai siempre fueron uno para hablar, sin embargo él se había adaptado al desafío y aceptado con gusto.

Hasta que conoció a Gojo Satoru.

¿Por qué Gojo parecía ser un niño de cinco años? No lo sabía, incluso llegaba a pensar que los niños de cinco años, hijos de diplomáticos, solían comportarse mejor pese a los malcriados que se veían.

Gojo no.

De hecho, Gojo se comportaba como aquel que desafiaba la autoridad y no emitía ninguna señal de respeto hacia sus adultos. Incluso si llegó a interesarle menos, ¿por qué debería sentirse tan molesto solo cuando necesitaba leer un poco de su libro favorito y ese molesto chico no se callaba? Correcto, no lo hacía.

 _Creo que seré el primer Shinobi en sufrir aneurisma por una voz._ Pensó 

—¿Estás leyendo porno en público?

Kakashi tarareó en respuesta antes de cambiar de página mientras esquivaba a las personas con total delicadeza. Gojo se maravilló y dejó salir un suspiro complacido.

—¿Cómo se supone que me protejas si solo ves ese libro?

—¿Quién dice que no te estoy prestando atención?

—¿Lo haces?

Kakashi levantó la vista para ver al chico y tirarlo hacia un lado antes de que chocara con un civil. Gojo pestañeó por unos momentos antes de volver a esa sonrisa molesta, como si hubiera estado esperando por algo durante mucho tiempo y finalmente lo consiguiera.

 _Curioso_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

Gojō miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que terminó en este extraño lugar. Había estado en una misión, su primera misión en solitario después del incidente en el que casi perdió la vida. No hacía mucho desde que dio varios pasos hacia su independencia convenciendo a su sensei de que era hora de dejarlo partir, que los pájaros alzaban sus alas una vez que crecían, volaban y desaparecieron del nido, pero para su consternación, la vida tomó lo que había dicho de forma… _literal_ y terminó en lo que parecía ser un mundo alternativo. No solo eso, terminó en una aldea militar. Completamente rodeado de personas fuertes. No tan fuertes como él, por supuesto, pero si lo suficiente para zumbar como una mosca molesta en los peores días de verano y humedad. 

No se sintió intimidado, sino irritado. 

Sin embargo, estar delante de la que parecía ser el líder de la aldea, ¿Hokage? Hizo que las riñas de Yaga fueran picaduras de un _insecto_ . Un insecto muy, muy, suave. 

Tiene razón, las mujeres dan miedo y quizás las de este mundo sean aún más aterradoras. 

Tsunade Senju sí que sabía cómo enojarse e intimidar. 

—Entonces, mocoso, ¿quieres que crea esa absurda historia? —Preguntó antes de sacar del cajón –de su casi escritorio destruido– lo que parecía ser una botella de sake y mirarlo fulminante— ¿Que no eres de este mundo? ¿Que no perteneces al Akatsuki cuando mi aldea, la gente que debo proteger y todas mis personas preciosas están en peligro? 

Gojo por milésima vez en el día se vio tentado a rodar los ojos y darse media vuelta para tratar de averiguar cómo volver a casa. Si no fuera por un hecho en particular, desconocía este mundo y ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar antes de que el suyo probablemente deje de existir. 

De todas formas, ¿qué se supone que es el Akatsuki y por qué él debe formar parte de algo que suena tan… _dramático_ ? Supuso él, una organización criminal carente de carisma. 

* * *

**Ramen**

Gojo decidió que Kakashi era tan excéntrico como las personas que le rodeaban. Tenía una energía diferente que fluctuaba tan pacíficamente, que se vio atraída hacia ella. De todas formas, no era algo que solo pasaba con él, sino con casi todas las personas de esta aldea. 

La comprensión de este mundo en realidad le resultó ambigua, no conocía absolutamente nada, pero la energía que recorría al lugar, como la misma _muerte_ , era tan pesada y aterradoramente siniestra. Tanto que podía hacerse una plana idea del espacio. 

Lo mismo pasaba con el hombre que caminaba a su lado. Kakashi parecía ser una persona envuelta por tragedias y desgracias, pérdidas y dolor. Como si fuera tragado por maldición, pero en este caso no había maldición.

—Kakashi. 

Gojo pronunció, se sentó tan extraño hacerlo en voz alta. No se refería a la sensación extraña que percibía posterior a enfrentarse a los ancianos y pronunciar sus nombres por obligación, claro, sin honoríficos. No es como si él fuera a respetar a personas asquerosas, muchas gracias. No, el nombre de Kakashi se siente distinto, es una sensación diferente, como si el hombre al que se refería no le hubiera dado el derecho a usar su nombre de esa manera.   
De todas formas, él no necesita que le otorguen algún permiso tácito. Él lo reclamaría por cuenta propia. 

Pero el hombre se veía resignado, a pesar de ocultarlo bajo esa perfecta fachada de indiferencia, como un hipócrita tratando de fingir. Kakashi parecía ser un hombre entrenado para mantener un aura de calma, incluso si la situación ameritaba todo lo contrario y, en este momento, estaba dando una perfecta demostración de su habilidad.

—¿No podemos detenernos a comer? Soy un ser humano, necesito de carbohidratos, lípidos, proteínas y muchos nutrientes más si quisiera seguir el ritmo perezoso que usas.   
¿Es así como las personas a su alrededor se sentían?

—Bueno —Kakashi se detuvo cerrando su libro con la misma mano que usaba para sostenerlo y ofrecer una sonrisa poco genuina debajo de esa máscara—, parece que alguien ha estado prestando atención a las clases de biología y ha descubierto algo obvio. 

Gojo estaba por replicar, luego de haber encontrado un atisbo de similitud entre Kakashi y Suguru, hasta que percibió el aroma típico de un famoso plato en su cultura. ¿Será posible? Sin detenerse a pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos, ignoró a Kakashi y caminó hacia un puesto que parecía ser de ramen. Nunca se declaró fanático del plato, pero ver a dos personas que se dedicaban a hacerlo en este mundo tan extraño con tanto entusiasmo, alegró su existencia.

Hasta que notó a un niño rubio con un horrible sentido de la moda. Ver ese atuendo hizo que su alegría se esfumara, debería ser un crimen vestirse así. Pero de nuevo, ¿qué era normal en este mundo? 

* * *

**Descanso**

Kakashi tenía la primera sonrisa genuina en su rostro luego de haber padecido un calvario durante días, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Claro, debió haber estado tan atrapado en su miserable vida que ignoró los Clones de Sombra. Bendito sea Senju Tobirama y su capacidad para crear técnicas, besaría su cerebro si fuera posible en estos momentos y bendito sea su estudiante por haberle dado tan maravillosa idea. 

Le había costado tanto, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

¿Por qué era tan difícil deshacerse de una persona cuando él era un Shinobi de élite renombrado? Por supuesto, estaba a cargo de él. _No puedes asesinar a las personas que debes proteger._ Se recordó Kakashi durante las últimas dos semanas, habiendo tomado el hábito de tener en la mente las mismas palabras que les dijo a sus pequeños estudiantes durante su primera misión fuera de la aldea. 

Esta debe ser su mejor inversión y Tsunade seguro que era consciente de que nada de esto sería gratis, no realmente. 

¿No lo hará verdad? ¿Estaba siquiera recibiendo un pago por esto?

El tiempo había pasado rápido desde la misteriosa introspección de Gojo Satoru a su rutina para arruinar su relativa tranquilidad. Kakashi llegó a una conclusión, Gojo representaba una amenaza a su cordura. El chico ya parecía ser alegre y carismático, había congeniado fácilmente con su estudiante luego de haber hecho un comentario ofensivo sobre su atuendo. No solo con su estudiante, sino también arrastró a Gai y Asuma. ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

No había tiempo para tantas preguntas. Simplemente no tenía sentido. 

Porque ahora, bueno, ahora podía disfrutar de un momento de paz y relajación leyendo el libro que Naruto le había regalado hace semanas y que pospuso debido a _esa_ misión. 

—¿Por qué sonríes así? Das miedo. 

Kakashi realmente cree estar volviéndose loco. Realmente cree estar perdiendo la cabeza, esa persona no pudo haberle seguido hasta la montaña hokage, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba viendo inclinado hacia él e invadiendo su espacio personal con esas molestas gafas oscuras? 

Kakashi necesita un descanso. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Clan.**

—¿Qué es esa energía que tienes dentro? Es como un sistema circulatorio sanguíneo, pero diferente.

Kakashi detuvo su lectura antes de acomodarse mejor en su sofá y mirar de reojo al dueño de la voz. Gojo se encontraba sentado sobre la pequeña mesa, entusiasmado por la taza de chocolate en sus manos. Aún no lograba entender su afición por el dulce, pero gracias a eso, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de convivencia. 

—Maa, ¿te refieres al chakra? —arrastró su voz, dejando salir el desinterés en su respuesta, a pesar de sentir curiosidad. ¿Existían personas que no sabían sobre el chakra, en especial el hijo de un diplomático?

Ciertamente lo hacían, pero después de haber visto algunas de las habilidades que Gojo reveló, le desconcertó que no supiera sobre el chakra, o bien, que pudiera verlo.   
Gojo sorbió un poco del chocolate antes de mirar al shinobi y hablar. 

—¿Chakra? ¿Hablas de lo espiritual? 

—Bueno, algo así —divagó pensando en las consecuencias que acarrearía dar esa información, como no encontró ninguna, continuó— el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, es esencial para la realización de cualquier jutsu. Como el que usé para perderte de vista. 

Gojo le dedicó una sonrisa petulante que dejó pasar por el bien de su paz.

—Este chakra es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual que se adquiere con el entrenamiento y la experiencia. 

—¿Quieres decir que cualquier persona en este mundo puede tener chakra, incluso los que ustedes llaman civiles? 

—Sí, pero eres diferente. Puedo decir con certeza que no tienes nada de chakra —entrecerró los ojos por un momento, antes de dedicarle la misma sonrisa descarada que usaba con sus estudiantes—, así que, ilumíname, ¿cómo eres capaz de ver mi red de chakra? 

—¡Oh! —Gojo reaccionó agitando sus manos en un movimiento dramático luego de haber dejado la taza a un lado y demostrar que él también podía usar su misma sonrisa— Dame créditos, no solo la red de chakra.También puedo ver el color, el tuyo es blanco, pero eres el único con ese color. ¿Por qué?

Kakashi permaneció imperturbable a pesar de haber recibido aquella confesión. 

—En efecto, solo pocas personas pueden ver el color del chakra. Es extraño que puedas hacerlo, considerando que solo hay un clan que por el momento lo hace.

Gojo tarareó en reconocimiento y volvió a aferrarse a su taza antes de emerger con una nueva pregunta, sonando como si estuviera presente ante un gran dilema.

—¿Perteneces a un clan? 

  
Kakashi duda, pero asiente. _Al Clan Hatake._ Él menciona, un poco demasiado brusco contrastando con su propio comportamiento.

—¿Y todos son así? 

—¿Así cómo? 

—Así de perezosos y apáticos. 

Kakashi le da una mirada plana compitiendo con la mirada de diversión que Gojo le devuelve y opta por ignorar sus palabras –descaradamente– para retomar su lectura. Él decide, será una larga, larga noche. 

* * *

**Guardián**

**  
** Gojo no odiaba la vida dentro de la aldea a pesar de que todo parecía ser opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, el lugar se veía modernizado de una manera diferente; todo era tan tranquilo, que no extrañaba la urbanización donde las personas se amontonaban como peces ornamentales tratando de hallar la salida más fácil. Claro, él nunca tuvo que pasar por eso, pero no es como si esos momentos fueran agradable a la vista. Aun así, por mucho que le agradara Konohagakure no Sato, todavía le resultaba extraño no ver vehículos y mucha tecnología rodeándolo como si hubiera sido parte de él desde su nacimiento y crecimiento. Mucho menos no sentir la molestia constante de las energías malditas que las personas solían emanar. 

Para su consternación, parecía que había adquirido otra forma. O quizás no se tomó el tiempo de entender muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, aún mantenía sus habilidades. 

Como era natural, había escuchado algunas noticias que lograron impactar a Kakashi. Noticias que también lograron causarle malestar. No le habría gustado tanto saber a Kakashi que estaba escuchando, ¿pero qué podía haber hecho si ni siquiera se le permitía estar sin compañía? Probablemente la anciana Tsunade aún pensaba en él como un criminal que había venido a estudiar todos esos pergaminos que visualizó en la estudiante de Kakashi. 

En lugar de haberse quedado en el departamento, como había demandado Kakashi diciéndole que no tardaría, cruzó por el umbral del edificio y caminó hacia las tiendas que había querido ver desde hace rato. ¿Qué era él? ¿Un prisionero?Necesitaban más que simples órdenes para retenerlo en un espacio pequeño.

Gojo observó cómo la tarde ya estaba en la cima de perder los tonos anaranjados, cómo los niños pasaban corriendo, al parecer divirtiéndose y una señora gritando a unos cuantos de ellos que estaban sobre el tejado, siendo acompañados por el sonido de insectos, pájaros y anfibios. 

Ralentizó sus pasos y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, habiendo conseguido unas cuantas prendas prestadas de su, casi podría decirlo, guardián. Gojo se congeló por unos segundos, sintiendo un par de ojos curiosos puestos sobre él. Lo hubiera ignorado si no sintiera la duda de esa persona y el dolor. Inevitablemente alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos diferentes a pesar de las emociones expresadas tan crudamente en su lenguaje corporal. 

Él resopló y le sonrió. No tuvo mucho tiempo en reflexionar sobre la reacción del chico debido a que giró para tratar de encontrar la calle más cercana hacia esa zona repleta de tiendas. ¿Seriamente? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido Kakashi con las alacenas tan vacías? ¿O en un departamento tan pequeño privado de muchas cosas básicas? Al parecer solo necesitaba de esos libros para mantenerse sereno. 

A propósito, ¿ _quién_ lee porno delante de niños?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto vio que llegó a su destino. Varios de los puestos todavía seguían abierto, a pesar de haberse declarado duelo. Escuchó que fue el hijo del anterior Hokage quien había perdido la vida ante dos miembros de la organización que Tsunade creía que él formaba parte. La última vez que se vio en el espejo, ni siquiera tenía la cara de una maldición o un criminal. 

Seguía siendo él, Gojo Satoru. 

Se acercó a la tienda más cercana, una frutería con diversos productos que él conocía y otros que desconocía. ¿Comprar en este lugar sería tan similar a comprar en su ciudad? No lo supo y probablemente no lo sepa debido a las compañías inesperadas que recibió. 

Cuatro personas le estaban acechando. Quizás dos de ellos creían ser discretos y tal vez no estaban en el mismo capítulo que esos sujetos detrás de él, que para nada buscaron algo de discreción. ¿Debería verlos o continuar su búsqueda de alguna manzana dulce? Ahora, ¿qué había hecho él para llamar la atención de esas cuatro personas? Estaba seguro que los dos de atrás eran shinobi, quizás de un rango más inferior que el de Kakashi. ¿Pero los otros dos escondidos entre los árboles, creyendo ser expertos ocultando su presencia? Gojo debió haberles dado algo de crédito, seguro que esas personas que estaban a su lado no los habían notado. Probablemente Kakashi lo hubiera hecho. 

¿Llamó su atención solo porque no estaba con Kakashi? ¿Tsunade seguía sin confiar en él? Dudaba que fuera ella, entonces, ¿quiénes eran? Llegó a pensar que quizás debía preguntarles, pero antes…   
Necesitaba deshacerse de un par de molestias. 

* * *

**Gojo Satoru.**

  
Kakashi recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Gojo. Recuerda que la presencia del chico resaltaba debido a su _infinito_ descaro, un descaro diferente al de su estudiante. Donde Naruto era ingenuo, Gojo parecía escalar en el ingenio. 

  
Gojo Satoru también era uno para hablar, ¿quizás realmente existía la teoría de polos opuestos? Ahora que lo piensa, ha estado rodeado por personas hiperactivas en casi todo el transcurso de su vida. Desde Obito, hasta Naruto. Sin olvidar a Gai, ¿quién lo haría? La presencia de Gai tan bulliciosa como era; era imposible de no destacar como un faro de luz. 

Para Kakashi, Satoru parecía ser un tema aparte que debía ser estudiado con suma determinación y leído con pausas para ser mínimamente entendido y no perderse los detalles. Desde su estatura, hasta aquellas pestañas pobladas que raras veces había notado luego de que sus gafas oscuras habían descendido un poco por su nariz.

Kakashi tenía muchas preguntas y una de ellas eran el aspecto de sus ojos, estaba consciente de que el chico que actualmente residía bajo su mismo techo… no era ciego, o eso esperaba. 

Si no era así, ¿por qué siempre los escondía? ¿Algún kekkei genkai que trataba de mantener oculto? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué Tsunade se mantuvo empeñada en proteger a Gojo Satoru? Claro, el chico parecía ser verdaderamente el hijo de un diplomático, o quizás de un jefe de Clan. Nadie que no haya sido parte de la realeza se vería así ni se movería así. Pero eso no explicaba los motivos que Tsunade le escondía, como si fuera su deber ocultar la existencia de Gojo tanto del Akatsuki como de los mismos peligros _dentro_ de la aldea. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué representaba Gojo Satoru que se llegó a ganar el favor de Godaime Hokage?

Gojo parecía ser impredecible y de alguna manera, a pesar de que haya sido difícil, se acostumbró a su presencia enérgica. Consiguió que su rutina adquiera matices de colores donde antes solo eran tonos grises. Curiosamente que se haya adaptado a la vida dentro de la aldea, tampoco le fue difícil. 

Se había hecho amigo de todos sus amigos, incluso de su rígido kōhai, Tenzou. _Kami_ , uno pensaría que el chico tendría el don de caer bien y al mismo tiempo ser detestable e insufrible. 

Pero ignorando su horrible personalidad, el chico también solía llamar mucho la atención. Incluso la de su preciosa estudiante que aún seguía obsesionada por el Uchiha menor. Quiere decir, enamorada.   
¿Cómo hizo Gojo para atraer a las personas como abejas a la miel en menos de un mes? Kakashi estaba desconcertado, porque incluso él se sentía protector con el chico. 

Entonces, verlo llegar con un par de ANBU Root debajo de sus brazos, como si fueran simples _sacos_ de papa, luego de haber desaparecido y dejarlo preocupado, provocó dos reacciones en él. La primera, alivio. El chico se veía bien, ni siquiera poseía algún rasguño, ni una mancha de polvo. La segunda, confusión. ¿Cómo dos Root fueron a terminar en sus brazos? ¿Qué quería Danzo del hijo de un simple diplomático? ¿Esto preocupaba a Tsunade? Quizás deba visitar a la Hokage, pero por lo pronto, debía encargarse de esta situación. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo único importante es preservar la cordura de Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría mucho crear una pequeña construcción acerca de la opinión de Tsunade sobre Gojo, pero por ahora les dejo este pequeño fragmento.

**Muerte.**

La muerte era algo tan habitual en este mundo como en el suyo. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que no era el primer Shinobi en perder la vida en el campo de acción y que tampoco sería el último. Todo era tan silencioso y deprimente, que Gojo no sabía qué impulso le había motivado para ir a curiosear en el funeral de Asuma Sarutobi. Podía sentir las emociones como si fueran palpables y fáciles de distinguir. No había miedo o temor, solo angustia y dolor. Las personas se amontaban entre sí, en dirección hacia una fría lápida, entumecidas por lo que había pasado. Incluso en este mundo tan irreal, las personas parecían morir y por algún motivo la sola idea no le gustó. Eso significaba que eran reales, ¿no? ¿Kakashi y todas las personas no eran subproductos de su morbosa imaginación? ¿No había entrado en coma creándose toda esta historia dramática?

—Mocoso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de una mujer sonó a sus espaldas. Se tomó la libertad de unos segundos antes de procesar su respuesta, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Tratando de matar el tiempo luego de haber capturado a esas personas? ¿Respondiendo a sus dudas? No lo sabía y eso solo le frustraba. ¿El gran Gojo Satoru estaba dudando? Todavía sin emitir algún sonido, presionó la palma de sus manos sobre el árbol y miró una vez más la lápida de Sarutobi Asuma.

—Solo curioseaba antes de entregarle un _obsequio_ a Kakashi.

La Hokage detrás de él resopló.

—Por supuesto, pero espero que el próximo funeral no sea el de Kakashi por una aneurisma. No te ofendas, pero esa sería una muerte muy ridícula para el mocoso Hatake.

Gojo sonrió a medias antes de volver a hablar; ¿la muerte de Kakashi, eh?

—Quería comprobar algo.

Su última respuesta llegó tan suave, que fácilmente podría haberse perdido con el viento.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se detuvo unos segundos para echarle una última mirada al hombre que cubría su rostro con una máscara y dar media vuelta apoyando su espalda sobre el árbol. Para ser honesto, Gojo tampoco entendía muy bien qué es lo que quería comprobar, ¿si el sufrimiento de Kakashi era real? Kakashi parecía ser tan opuesto a él, que algunas veces le desconcertaba las pocas similitudes que encontraba. ¿Quería comprobar cuánto le importaba sus camaradas a Kakashi o que la vida de un shinobi realmente era tan frágil? 

Pero aún así la pregunta salió de su boca sin ser analizada, como si eso fuera en realidad todo lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Por qué pelean aún sabiendo que no van a ganar?

 _—¿Por qué no?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto realmente siente curiosidad hacia Gojō.

**Castigo divino.**

Naruto miró al adolescente con un pensamiento gestándose en su cabeza. El pensamiento de hecho, era muy simple. Uno que quizás sería particular del clan Nara, por supuesto, tanto él como Shikamaru sentían curiosidad hacia el forastero. Eso incluía al padre de su amigo, Shikaku. ¿Quién era Gojō Satoru y por qué parecía crecer exageradamente? Siempre le sorprendió que sea una pulgada más alto que el resto, casi la misma estatura que su sensei, Kakashi. De todas formas, ¿por qué parecía entusiasmado por pasar tiempo con Kakashi-sensei?

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —Yamato se detuvo, mirando al estudiante de su senpai con una clara intriga. Naruto no se distraía para pensar durante el entrenamiento, no si no tenía algo que ver con dicho entrenamiento— Pareces un poco distraído.

—Ne, Yamato-taichou. ¿Qué piensas de Satoru?

Yamato no tardó en entender las implicaciones de esa pregunta y con reiterada calma –a Naruto siempre le sorprendió cómo Yamato solía perder la compostura y al segundo recuperarla– dirigió su visión en dirección opuesta a él. Kakashi conversaba con el chico mientras leía el libro y disfrutaba del sol, Satoru sin embargo parecía encantado por encontrar cualquier tema de conversación, cualquier pregunta idiota, provocando irritación de su contraparte que, en muchas ocasiones, trató de evadirlas.

Sí, quizás la conversación se desarrollaba de forma unilateral.

—Bueno, Satoru es alguien hiperactivo y molesto —él se encogió de hombros volviendo a hacer los sellos con sus manos— parece que Kakashi-senpai está recibiendo un poco de su medicina. Llámalo algo así como un _castigo divino._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quizás esto sea un poco dramático o intenso.

**Piezas rotas.**

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren de golpe, Sharingan girando como si no tuviera un descanso acompañado de un súbito e intenso dolor de cabeza por agotamiento de chakra. Kakashi no puede decir que no conoce la vista del hospital de Konoha ni ese dolor sordo que se instala en su cuerpo, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar debido al mismo motivo, que la sola idea haber regresado, le daba migrañas. Sin embargo, él no reconoce el bulto que está durmiendo a su lado, en una silla, mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus piernas; luego ve aquella mata de cabello familiar y puede sumar dos más dos. Correcto, Hidan y Kakuzu. La nueva técnica que Naruto no pudo utilizar y las habilidades que Satoru les había ocultado. Se preguntó cuánto Satoru confiaba en ellos para haber hecho esa demostración, dejando en un segundo plano al Clan Uchiha con su Doujutsu.

Kakashi suelta un pequeño suspiro al sentir sus labios agrietados, pero él de todos modos quería despertar a Satoru. No sin antes llevar una de sus manos a su pálida cabellera, siempre le resultó extravagante su aspecto, ¿pero luego de haber visto sus ojos en primera fila? Kami, Kakashi sería un estúpido si no robaba esas gafas para lanzarlas al vacío.

—Maa, Satoru —él sabe que su voz suena similar a un graznido, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado en esta cama? Aún así no hay respuestas por parte de su acompañante, Kakashi piensa que el mocoso está completamente inconsciente y también llega a preguntarse cuánto había dormido— En algún momento vas a despertar, ¿verdad?

Probablemente a estas alturas sus músculos se hayan atrofiado más de lo que él ya necesitaba. Él resopla dejando ir la tensión mientras se divierte con el cabello de Satoru, fija su mirada en el rostro del chico y se da cuenta de que nunca antes lo había visto tan angustiado. Él sabe qué situación los puso en este modo, sabe que probablemente sea su culpa por no haber previsto los riesgos que involucraba enfrentarse a dos Akatsuki con tres chūnin, pero nunca esperó que Satoru estuviera allí, absorbiendo cualquier tipo de información. Kakashi es consciente de que hubiera perdido la batalla, también la vida sin la intervención del chico. Estaban a segundos de ser calcinados, cuando la entrada más inesperada se abrió dando paso a un poder sobrehumano abrumando a todos en el campo de acción.

Y luego recuerda como unas de esos ¿tentáculos? Iban directo a Satoru, él recuerda haber hecho imprudente como recibir el impacto de ese golpe destinada al joven.

—Kakashi.

Kakashi escucha esa voz reconfortante y molesta, seguido de un movimiento de sábanas y un pequeño gemido mientras se reincorporaba sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Te ves terrible —sonríe Kakashi mientras busca con la mirada su libro, la última vez Jiraiya-sama había sido tan amable y entregado una copia, esperaba que Satoru también haya pensado que él querría de sus libros, porque bendito sea cualquier cosa sagrada en el mundo, los necesitaba.

Pero para su consternación, solo fue recibido por el bufido de Gojo y un “toma uno para encontrar a otro”

Sin embargo, la pizca del humor faltante en esas palabras llamó su atención. No había la alegría habitual en las facciones de Satoru, sino más bien una mirada que siempre encontraría en el rostro de Naruto cuando una batalla se estaba gestando.

—Para alguien que siempre parece estar de buen humor, hoy pareces un poco deprimido.

Satoru tararea en respuesta antes de volver a fijar su mirada en él. No llevaba sus gafas, se había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde. Sus ojos, como siempre, parecían reflejar al infinito océano en sus mejores días.

—Eres idiota —él señala, puede percatarse de que solo hay crudeza en su voz— ¿Por qué creías que debías sacrificarte de esa manera?

Kakashi hace una mueca, planeando sus palabras, sin embargo, sea cuál sea la perorata que Satoru haya planeado para él, no parece querer terminar.

—No necesito protección —continúa, la consternación parece reemplazar su arrogancia—, no necesito que alguien más débil intente protegerme.

Kakashi sonríe ridículamente molesto, apretando las sábanas con sus manos para disipar la tensión.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —Pregunta Kakashi, irritado— Satoru, hay algo que quiero que sepas y espero que esa cabeza tuya lo recuerde, pero no dejaré morir a ningún camarada, no si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlos.

—Olvida tu complejo de héroe —resopla Satoru— prueba con alguien más que realmente lo necesite porque ni siquiera somos camaradas.

—Tienes razón —dice Kakashi, volviendo a curvar sus ojos en su misma sonrisa hipócrita— no lo somos, Satoru. Eres alguien a quien Godaime-sama me ordenó proteger, cualquier queja, puedes hablarlo con ella.

—Kakashi-

—No —interrumpió el hombre— hasta que Godaime-sama no retire la orden, tengo el deber de protegerte y sacrificar mi vida si es necesario. Los shinobi son un arma, Satoru, que no se te olvide que estás en una aldea militar.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que si tu líder te ordena morir, lo harías?

—Al aceptar una misión, también aceptamos morir por la misma —responde con la misma apatía que usó durante su última conversación con Sasuke, antes de que abandonara la aldea— he perdido a muchos camaradas cumpliendo con su deber, no veo por qué desobedecería una orden del Kage de mi aldea.

—Eso es tan ridículo —Gojo entrecierra los ojos— Todo este sistema es tan absurdo, tan estúpido.

—Maa, probablemente lo sea. No sé de dónde provengas, pero en esta aldea se luchó por la paz.

—Acabas de admitir pertenecer a una aldea militar y… ¿llamas a esto paz?

—Bueno —Kakashi volvió a sonreír antes de hablar— para alguien que ha participado en una guerra desde que tenía seis años, por supuesto, esto es paz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le preguntaran, diría que esos ojos, una vez que le echas una mirada, se vuelven difíciles de olvidar, quizás por el azul intenso que le recordó la profundidad del mar o quizás por las matices que diferían también en tonalidades celestes que le llevó a recordar al mismo cielo. 

**Shogi**. 

No era un hecho desconocido que el Clan Nara era temido no solo por sus habilidades heredadas de manipular sombras, sino también por el ingenio que poseían. Shikamaru Nara, el heredero del Clan, no fue la excepción a esas características peculiares. Shikamaru había sido aclamado como un genio por su sensei, incluso por su mismo padre. Siempre fue excepcional a la hora de tomar decisiones críticas a pesar de haber fallado durante su primera misión como chūnin; para hacerlo más sencillo, Shikamaru siempre fue capaz de resolver cualquier acertijo en menos de sesenta segundos. 

Pero luego apareció _Gojō Satoru_ en compañía del sensei de Naruto.

Gojō, quien también había desconcertado a su padre, un veterano Nara, resultó ser una de las peores encrucijadas de su vida. La primera vez que escuchó de él, fue a través de Naruto. Su problemático – _denso_ – amigo no se decidía entre estar molesto o alegre con el supuesto hijo del diplomático. Había descrito a Gojō como alguien insoportable e irritante, pero también amigable y carismático. Oh, y que también poseía el ego más grande que el amor de Sandaime por su pipa. Shikamaru no entendió cómo Gojō había conseguido haberle agradado a Naruto teniendo esas características. 

Pero de nuevo, ¿cuándo entendió a Naruto más allá de sus convicciones?

 _Problemático_. Todas las circunstancias que rodeaban al nuevo inquilino de Hatake Kakashi resultaron ser demasiado tediosas.   
La segunda vez que supo de él, fue durante el velorio de su sensei. Nunca había visto al chico en persona, sin embargo discernir que se trataba del mismísimo Gojo Satoru no fue difícil. De hecho, era cierto, el chico fue un imán de atención al caminar entre esas personas. Se veía, no, lucía diferente a cualquier tipo de ser humano que él haya visto. 

La gracia que utilizaba, el aura de confianza que, incluso estando lejos, él podía sentir con total claridad. Como si fuera una de las estrellas más brillantes que en su vida había visto. 

Y esa sonrisa ostentosa, sí, utilizó esa sonrisa para categorizarlos como uno de los seres más problemáticos que, definitivamente, investigará. 

La tercera vez que el chico se hizo presente, bueno, se puede decir que la tercera vez fue la guinda del pastel. Shikamaru estaba confundido, su padre estaba confundido y la Hokage se había convertido en una especie de caja hermética de informaciones. Su mentira fue tan elaborada, que si Shikamaru no lo supiera mejor como un Nara, tomaría cualquier tipo de excusa y se iría de la oficina sin reflexionar. 

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, siendo hijo de un diplomático, sería capaz de destrozar a dos miembros del Akatsuki sin sudar. Como si el equipo de su sensei no hubiera tenido dificultades, como si su sensei, un jōnin de elite, no hubiera perdido la vida en manos de uno. 

Sin embargo, lo más interesante del misterio que encabezaba a Gojo Satoru, eran sus ojos y esas habilidades que escondió muy bien delante del ojo público. Si le preguntaran, diría que esos ojos, una vez que le echas una mirada, se vuelven difíciles de olvidar. Quizás por el azul intenso que le recordó la profundidad del mar o quizás por las matices que diferían también en tonalidades celestes que le llevó a recordar al mismo cielo. 

Entonces, averiguar sobre él fue difícil. Su padre también se veía confundido, no era bueno dejar confundido y escaso de información a un Nara, especialmente porque escavarían hasta lo profundo para hallar respuestas. 

—Esto es problemático —se quejó con animosidad. Su padre, aún en la misma postura que adoptaba para jugar shogi, asintió— ¿por qué crees que la Hokage se empeña en guardar información? 

—Bueno —su padre hizo una pausa, analizando su siguiente movimiento—, Godaime-sama no tiene motivos para divulgar información sobre sus clientes con un simple subordinado. 

Shikamaru tarareó en confirmación y contrarrestando al movimiento de su padre. Miró a la pieza con determinada confianza y una pequeña sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro. 

—Quizás pronto necesitemos a un nuevo invitado para _jugar_ shogi. 

  
—Estás en lo correcto, hijo. 

* * *

**Amenaza**. 

  
Tsunade lo sabía, ella entendía perfectamente que el mundo shinobi siempre estuvo compuesto por desgracias; entendió perfectamente el dolor que significaba perder a alguien importante, perder a camaradas, familias y amigos. Como Hokage, sabía del valor de cada shinobi, sabía que debía tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de la aldea. 

_Por el bien de la aldea_. Constantemente creía que si se repetía eso, cualquier sacrificio dejaría de doler menos. Pero la carga emocional parecía no disminuir, ni siquiera cuando los días o meses pasaban. Al fin de cuentas, solo importaba aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Brevemente se preguntó si Satoru entendía el significado de las palabras de Kakashi. Escuchar aquella conversación, no solo evitó que entrara a la habitación e interrumpiera el monólogo de su shinobi, sino que también hizo que dudara. ¿Un arma de la aldea, no? Por mucho que quisiera tapar el sol con un solo dedo, es lo que la mayoría de sus shinobi pensaban de sí mismos, por no decir todos. Claro, con excepción de Naruto. El único chico que se permitió romper las reglas sin importarle cuán mal o valeroso se vería. 

Se preguntó cómo Sandaime Hokage habría reaccionado ante Satoru. Cuáles hubieran sido sus decisiones con el chico extranjero, que curiosamente resultó tener la capacidad de derrotar a dos Akatsuki. Qué tanto hubiera influido Danzo en sus decisiones, como trató de hacerlo al colarse en su oficina exigiendo información. Asegurando que, si no se controlaba la situación, Satoru terminaría escapándose de sus manos y siendo un peligro para la aldea. Le daría la razón con respecto al escape, sin embargo podía discernir fácilmente las intenciones de Satoru hacia la aldea porque eran tan claras como las de Naruto. El chico no representaba ningún peligro, al contrario, parecía haberse aferrado al mocoso Hatake. Casi estaba segura de poder afirmar que le importaba. 

Tsunade todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Shimura Danzo a través de las paredes. De repente se sintió enferma y molesta. ¿Solicitar una reunión con el consejo? ¿Por quién la estaba tomando?

—A veces uno pensaría que lo único que te recompone, Tsunade, es el sake. 

Tsunade resopla ante esa gruesa y ronca voz apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos. El hombre delante suyo afloja su mirada a una de comprensión antes de tomar asiento en frente de ella.

—Retrasar lo inevitable es absurdo —enfatiza— sabías en lo que te metías al permitirle quedarse en la aldea. 

Ella, aún sin responder, mira cómo el hombre le arrebata la botella de sake. 

—Y no invitar a tus aliados un poco de sake, también es absurdo —él se ríe, si ella tuviera que opinar, diría que su risa es ridículamente molesta—, este chico, Satoru, ¿no es realmente el hijo de un diplomático, verdad? 

Duda, pero responde con un breve no. Satoru no lo es, ni siquiera tiene una aldea o un origen al que pertenecer. Estaba completamente solo en este mundo. 

—Vaya que estás en un aprieto, hime —él se burla, bebiendo de la botella que le arrebató—no es el hijo de un diplomático, pero es poderoso. No tiene chakra, pero sí es capaz de derrotar a dos terroristas peligrosos. Ni siquiera con Taijutsu, por lo que oí. Creo que eso es lo curioso de él, dime algo, ¿quién es Gojo Satoru? 

—Jiraiya —ella finalmente se levanta, apoyando sus dos manos sobre su escritorio dejando que sus ojos demuestren su determinación— no permitiré que nadie interfiera en mis decisiones sobre Satoru, ni siquiera el consejo o Shimura Danzo. 

—¿Por qué de repente el apego? —Él cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Lo conoces de algún lado? Porque déjame decirte, nunca escuché sobre un Gojo Satoru. Mis espías no encuentran información al respecto, uno pensaría que el chico nunca existió hasta hace unas semanas. Quiero decir, alguien tan poderoso como él, es difícil de mantener oculto. 

Ella reflexiona, piensa en Naruto y en lo mucho que encariñó con el chico. En Kakashi, que por muy sutil que sea, comenzó a tomar misiones simples para regresar en menos de dos días a su departamento. Piensa en el hecho de que, Satoru, había defendido a cuatro de sus activos más valiosos, tres de ellos eran herederos de clanes. Sin excluir a Kakashi, uno de sus mejores shinobi. 

—Creo que no solo estoy protegiendo a Satoru —ella finalmente dice—, sino también a Kakashi. 

—¿Kakashi? ¿Qué tiene que ver el mocoso de Sakumo en esto? 

—Soy Hokage, ¿correcto? Tengo que estar al pendiente de cada shinobi que pertenece a esta aldea. Sé del crudo historial que comprende a Kakashi, él ha perdido mucho. Incluyendo uno de sus estudiantes. No permitiré que vuelva a perder otra de sus personas preciosas. 

— _Oh_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que por muy breve que fue, Danzo finalmente hizo su aparición. Claro que solo con menciones. 
> 
> También amplié más la opinión de Tsunade, como anteriormente mencioné.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio, ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir esta ridícula historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojo solo piensa en algo y es en sus gafas.

**Actuación.**

Gojo parpadeó lentamente ante la intensa mirada de Kakashi. El hombre parecía decidido en inclinarse hacia su espacio personal. Por primera vez en todo su historial de existencia, Satoru se vio tentado a retroceder.

Nunca le gustó sentirse como una presa, quizás sea debido a su complejo de Dios. 

—Jamás he visto unos ojos similares —Kakashi confesó y de manera inquisitiva preguntó— ¿Son naturales? Quiero decir, ¿tus ojos son naturales? 

De todas las cosas que pasaron por la cabeza de Gojo ante el inusual comportamiento del normalmente estoico Kakashi, jamás pensó que se trataría de sus ojos. Algo dentro de él se removió advirtiéndole que quizás fue Kakashi quien tomó sus gafas. 

—He visto ojos azules de ojos azules —continúa, acercándose aún más. Satoru reclina a la idea de retroceder por el momento si podía obtener información— creí que Naruto y mi sensei serían los únicos con unos ojos especiales, pero me equivoqué. 

—Bueno, ¡gracias por eso, Shakespeare! Fue una gran interpretación—él dice empujando levemente a Kakashi con una pequeña burla en su tono—, pero en este momento solo necesito mis gafas. Sé que mis ojos son geniales y todos los adjetivos que quieras, pero mis gafas. 

—¿No te lo había dicho Pakkun? 

Correcto, en este mundo extraño, algunas de las personas que podían dominar el chakra tenían invocaciones. Algo que él de inmediato envidió, quiere decir, ¡su poder es superlativo a lo fantástico! ¿Pero invocar animales? Sí, él desea. 

—¿Un misterioso shinobi entró a tu departamento y robó algunas de nuestras cosas? 

Kakashi sonrió como usualmente solía hacerlo. _Hah_ , en algunos momentos de su corta estadía en este lugar, él detestaba esa sonrisa. Como si esa sonrisa a veces quisiera escalar y superarlo en irritación. 

Lo cual era cierto, Naruto y Sakura siempre se veían irritados debido al comportamiento sarcástico e irónico de su sensei. 

—Sí, bueno. Pakkun debería comenzar a tomar clases de actuación. 

Kakashi tarareó pensativo y asintió. 

—Grandioso consejo. Lo tomaré en cuenta ahora mismo. 

—¿A qué te refieres con…? 

Antes de terminar su oración, Kakashi desapareció con uno de sus famosos jutsus dejando detrás de él un montón de hojas como huella de su presencia. Gojou miró frustrado el lugar antes de pensar en su siguiente movimiento para volver a recuperar sus gafas. 

Sí, quizás deba recurrir a otros métodos para esconder sus ojos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pienso en mezclar un poco de romaji en toda esta historia, gente. Espero eso no les moleste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, es momento de la introducción de Danzo.

**Doujutsu.**

Danzo contempló las opciones para su siguiente movimiento desde la oscuridad y frialdad de su oficina. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no fuera por la repentina llegada del chico a la aldea. A sus ojos, había sido un simple forastero contratando a los shinobi de Konoha para su protección. El supuesto hijo de un diplomático, no fue hasta después de averiguar su nombre que se dio cuenta de que dicho diplomático nunca existió.

Lo cual demostró que la historia de Tsunade era una farsa. Una completa fachada para ocultar la verdadera identidad del chico. 

Pero, ¿quién era Gojō Satoru y por qué Tsunade le otorgaba más crédito de lo que el chico realmente merecía? Durante mucho tiempo, sus preguntas se mantuvieron como un círculo vicioso que no parecía querer tener un final, incluso si había puesto a uno de sus agentes detrás de él, no hizo nada al respecto para responder a sus interrogantes. Probablemente ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta. 

Hasta que el mismo chico realizó un movimiento para demostrarle que la protección de Godaime Hokage no era en vano salvando a 4 de los activos más valiosos de Konoha. 

Danzo se quedó atónito. 

El chico que Tsunade-hime protegía era poderoso y por consecuencia, peligroso. El temor que surgió en él ante tanto poder relatado por sus hombres fue una sensación agradable, una experiencia diferente. Pensar que alguien así existía, en un mundo tan caótico como este, colocaba a cualquier persona que estuviera en su contra, en una clara posición de desventaja. 

Gojo Satoru resultó ser un arma. Un arma de doble filo si decidía aliarse con cualquier otra aldea, o incluso el enemigo. Era una amenaza. Una amenaza que necesitaba de un catalizador. 

Por ende, estaba más que claro que él necesitaba tomar en sus manos esta situación. Tsunade-hime ya había tomado mucho al convertirse en Hokage y estaba más que claro que ella no haría nada para convencer a Satoru en aliarse a Konoha. 

Por muy despiadado que sea ante la vista de los demás, tomaría de ese poder y marcaría la diferencia salvando a Konoha de la inoperancia de su actual líder. Para Danzo, ya había tenido suficiente con la indulgencia de sus líderes anteriores. Hiruzen había sido demasiado jovial permitiendo diferentes atropellos y Minato, Minato siempre fue demasiado joven e inexperto. Alguien demasiado idealista no habría podido detener un golpe de estado. 

—¿Me mandó a llamar, Danzo-sama? 

Danzo dejó a un lado el té que estaba bebiendo y miró al agente que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Para iniciar sus planes, necesitaba mover unos cuantos hilos. El primer hilo a tejer se centraría en una misión, una misión que alejaría al perro guardián, Hatake Kakashi, de Gojō Satoru. 

Pero primero, necesitaba averiguar en profundidad sobre las habilidades del muchacho. Si el informe de su agente era correcto, entonces Gojō Satoru poseía un doujutsu aún más fuerte que el sharingan. 

Para confirmarlo, enviaría a uno de sus mejores hombres. 

—Si, necesito que hagas algo para mí. 


	10. Chapter 10

_¿Eres el más fuerte porque eres Gojō Satoru o eres Gojō Satoru porque eres el más fuerte?_

**Getou Suguru.**

* * *

**Fuerte.**

El cambio de rutina para Gojo fue algo esclarecedor, pero al mismo tiempo abrumador. Ahora existía una enorme diferencia entre pasar su rato libre exorcizando cualquier maldición… a pasar su rato libre encerrado en el cálido departamento de Kakashi mientras veía al hombre preparar algún bocadillo.

Que resultó ser casi todo el tiempo.

En el pasado, esto le hubiera resultado extraño. Quiere decir, no es como si no disfrutara la silenciosa compañía de alguien más, de hecho, cada que podía, pasaba sus ratos libres en compañía a Suguru; claro, quizás eso se deba evocar antes de Toji Fushiguro. Suguru del presente, después de Toji Fushiguro, no era más que un borrón de matices oscuras de lo que fue Suguru del pasado, el mejor amigo de Gojō Satoru. ¿Cómo estaría él? Satoru se preguntó si en algún momento regresaría a su mundo y si lo primero que recibiría durante su llegada sería una noticia sobre la inevitable perdición de Getou Suguru.

Gojō no era ciego ante el distanciamiento de su mejor amigo. Sabía que estaba sucediendo. Que Suguru se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos y que él no podía hacer nada para reparar sus grietas. No podía salvar a una persona que no quería ser salvada.

Pero, aunque lo sabía, una parte de él se mantenía aferrada al sentimiento de creer que Suguru en realidad estaría bien y que él no estaría tan solo siendo aclamado por ser poderoso, porque ambos serían los aclamados. Quería creer que Suguru ganaría esa lucha antes de que sea tarde y él pueda regresar a su hogar.

 _Hogar_.

Él tenía uno, ¿no? Una enorme y bonita finca heredara de sus difuntos padres. Su nacimiento quizás significó muchas cosas y quizás uno de los significados de haber nacido como el chamán más poderoso del mundo haya sido perder a su familia y a su propio Clan. _Quedarse solo._

¿Las personas fuertes estaban destinadas a quedarse solas? Siempre se preguntó eso y la mayoría del tiempo le generó una sensación desagradable. Ser el más fuerte a veces apestaba, solo a veces. Porque después de todo, no le mintió a Toji Fushiguro al decirle que se sentía _honrado._

Al menos, lo fue en su mundo.

En este mundo, se dio cuenta, existían muchas personas con un enorme inventario y suministro de habilidades diferentes a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Quizás necesitaba aprender más de él antes de regresar a suyo.

¿Qué dirán sus amigos por su desaparición? Pensó en Shoko, bueno, tal vez creerían que una maldición finalmente logró acabar con el chamán más poderoso o tal vez lo extrañarían.

—Al parecer es verdad que ese cerebro tuyo puede apagarse —Kakashi dice, inclinado sobre la mesada a pocos centímetros de su rostro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Gojō parpadea, siendo consciente de la poca distancia que los mantenía separados.

—Increíble, todavía no reaccionas.

—Bueno, las personas piensan —Gojo se burla antes de empujar levemente a Kakashi de su espacio.

—Correcto —Kakashi responde— las personas normales piensan.

Gojō frunce el ceño antes de resoplar.

—Eso fue grosero.

—Y sin embargo —Kakashi empuja dos de sus dedos hacia su frente, en dirección a su ceño fruncido— logró poner una emoción en ese frío rostro. Dime, ¿qué pasa dentro de ese complejo cerebro que heredaste?

Satoru _no_ perdería nada al dar información, ¿verdad?

—Kakashi, ¿crees que sea fuerte?

Kakashi extendió su mano para despeinar su cabello.

—Lo eres —tararea en afirmación con una sonrisa— y arrogante también.

Satoru lo deja pasar para continuar con sus interrogativas.

—¿No es malo ser el más fuerte?

Kakashi se detiene, quizás contemplativo.

—El mundo es enorme —se encoge de hombros antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro— y como el mundo es enorme, hay muchísimas personas aún _más_ fuertes. Claro, dependiendo del tipo de fortaleza que mencionas.

»Hay personas que son fuertes físicamente, pero su cabeza es un lío. Hay personas que son fuertes sin estar dotadas físicamente. Luego están las personas bendecidas que pueden tener ambas cosas.

Gojō asiente, absorbiendo cualquier tipo de información que Kakashi estuviera dispuesto a compartir.

—Pero Satoru, no importa si en algún lugar seas el más fuerte… porque incluso hasta el más fuerte _necesita_ de alguien para ser salvado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente amo muchísimo a este par que quisiera que siempre se encuentren en esa burbuja de comodidad, manteniendo charlas reflexivas e intercambiando bromas.


End file.
